Running Late
by StarkidKlainer21
Summary: Blaine is running late on his first day of college. Klaine is engaged, living in NY, and studying at NYADA. Just a fluffy Klaine fic


A/N: So this is technically chapter 2 of my other story Hold Me Close. It just was better by itself. You don't really need to read that to get this. Rated T for mild swears and a little bit of making out.

* * *

"Blaine… Wake up," came a soft voice from directly above him, "Come on! We're both going to be late if you do not wake your adorable ass up!" The short boy's eyes finally opened to see an amused pair staring back at him. Kurt had woken up twenty minutes ago and after prying himself out of Blaine's grasp he picked up the first shirt he saw on the ground and a pair of white painted-on skinny jeans. He was usually very neat and dressed carefully, but today he didn't have classes till the afternoon and he wasn't going work today, so he didn't really care what he looked like. As he walked to the bathroom to begin his morning skin care routine he noticed the trail of clothing leading from the front door to the bedroom. A huge smile spread over his face as he recalled how it got there.

"Hey," Blaine said now, his voice raspy with sleep. He smiled at his fiancé and noticing his perfectly styled hair and freshly rejuvenated face, he asked, "Wait. What's going on?" His triangle eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You, my darling, are going to be late for your first ever college class. Congratulations," Kurt said, pulling the sheets off of him with a determined expression.

"Remind me again why a theater major has to take an early morning science class?" Blaine asked as he reluctantly sat up in bed. Ignoring his fiancé, Kurt sauntered away towards the kitchen, where Blaine could hear the coffee pot grumbling. Sighing, Blaine dragged himself out of bed and dressed smartly in a pair of bright red pants, a tight black shirt that showed off his muscled arms, and a matching red bowtie. As he bent down to tie his shoes -no socks-, Kurt appeared in the bedroom doorway with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Mmm, I can appreciate this view," Kurt smiled contentedly as he sipped the coffee, still staring at his fiancé's backside.

"Kurt!" Blaine chided, blushing as bright as his bowtie. He finished with his shoes and stood up to look at him.

"What? No one's here. And it is a pretty great view." Kurt pecked him on his red cheek, handed him the coffee and bagel, and started to pick up the discarded clothing from the floor.

"You made me breakfast?" Blaine asked, happily surprised. Kurt smiled from across the room. "You already drank half the cup," Blaine observed, looking at the cup in confusion, then to Kurt's back as he put the clothing away and went to the kitchen.

Blaine could hear Kurt chuckle, "Sorry. Refill it on your way out." Kurt looked up at the clock. "You have ten minutes to get to class."

"Shit!" Loud rummaging noises arose from the bedroom as Blaine tried to find his brown leather school bag with his books in it. "KURT DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SCHOOL BAG IS?!" he yelled through the apartment. The search continued.

"I have no idea. Where did you last see it?" he called back. Images ran through Blaine's head of himself and Kurt just a bit tipsy-okay, drunk- after partying with Cooper and his actor friends. It was the release of Coop's first big movie, and of course there was alcohol. Despite Kurt's insisting that he was the designated driver, Blaine managed to get a few drinks in him, and as a result, they took a cab home and Kurt helped Blaine as he stumbled up the stairs to their apartment. They walked through the door and Blaine threw the bag on the floor somewhere carelessly as Kurt started kissing him passionately. It wasn't until Blaine unfurled Kurt's scarf from his neck and started kissing there that Kurt finally said, "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom. I'm pretty sure people in the hallway can hear us."

"Great idea," Blaine's voice lowered with lust. He suddenly picked Kurt up and wrapped his legs around him so Kurt had his arms around his neck and better access to his neck, making Kurt let out a surprised squeal that turned into a moan. Somehow they had enough self-control to make it to the bedroom, stripping clothes off on the way there.

Now, Blaine shot out from under a pile of dirty laundry he was digging through and ran to the front door, flying past Kurt, who was flipping through the newest issue of Vogue sipping his own cup of coffee and making snarky comments out loud to himself. He found the bag a good eight feet from the door where it had knocked over a lamp. _Whoops_, Blaine apologized in his head.

"Six minutes," Kurt called.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Blaine sprinted to the kitchen to say goodbye to his fiancé. "See you later?"

"Yes. We're meeting for lunch." Kurt gave him a peck on the lips.

"Right," Blaine turned on his way to the door. "Are you wearing my sweater?"

Kurt looked down in surprise at the red wool sweater he had haphazardly thrown on. It was normal looking on Blaine, but it was a bit large on him. He looked ridiculous. He flushed, "Oh my gosh. I'll go change." He jumped out of his chair to do that.

"No, don't," Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, I look stupid."

"No you don't. You look hot." Blaine's loving eyes staring into his sincerely, begging.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "You know those puppy eyes are my weakness." Blaine smiled broadly. Kurt continues, "I don't see why you're so happy. It's just a shirt."

"It's _my_ shirt. And you look so damn hot in it," Blaine pulled him in for one more kiss before running out the door.


End file.
